


Имена

by NancyMuck



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Backstory, Identity Issues, M/M, Names, Pre-Canon, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как стать настоящим Мастером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the naming of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



В первую ночь Кощей скучает по дому.

Как и у остальных, у него двойное имя — Пси Эпсилон, что было бессмысленным набором букв, созданным для статистики. Его настоящее имя спрятано где-то глубоко внутри его разума, между двух гулко бьющихся сердец, под складками темной удушающей мантии. Он хочет найти свое имя и произнести, как только одноклассники спросят, как его зовут.

— Пси и Кощей, - он ответит, а после выпалит, — Так меня называет мама.

Весь класс рассмеется.

— Называла, - он быстро поменяет время на прошедшее, потому что так правильнее. Внутри что-то разорвется от осознания одной простой истины - даже не смотря на то, что он Повелитель Времени, ему никогда не удастся повернуть время вспять.

Сворачиваясь калачиком на одной из бесконечного количества коек для инициируемых, он думает о своем ядовитом будущем, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь. Все должно было быть по-другому.

Он закрывает глаза и видит временную воронку, как всегда находящуюся на грани возможного. Холодные мерцающие искры медленно-медленно заползают внутрь его сознания, пожирая все тепло. Кощей никогда не думал, что будет скучать по дому, но когда он смотрит в неизвестность, его пробирает мелкая дрожь и он хочет вернуться; голова раскалывается, Кощей цепляется за границы мироздания, пытаясь не упасть в эту неизвестность, он так напуган.

Он резко распахивает глаза и видит только темноту спальни. Игнорируя слабость, он сосредотачивается на пульсирующей головной боли, давящей на череп.

Где-то вдалеке слышится тихий плач.

Кощей чувствует, как что-то внутри него тянется к этому тихому звуку, будто у них есть что-то общее (они тут все из Прайдонского факультета, но это совершенно иное). Он мог даже подумать, что эти всхлипывающие звуки издает он, если бы они не слышались с кровати, находящейся двумя ярусами ниже. Кощею никто об этом не говорил, но он сам понимает, что чем меньше он будет тосковать по дому, тем будет проще. Слова, которые он гордо говорил на церемонии вступления в академию сейчас звучат почти как приказ: «До конца дней своих я буду усмирять свои мысли и действия справедливостью и благородством». Кощей еще не совсем уверен в том, что именно подразумевают древние законы под справедливостью и благородством, но он точно знает, какого это - чувствовать всю тошнотворную несправедливость нахождения здесь. Именно поэтому он поднимается с кровати и идет к источнику едва слышного всхлипывания, обжигая ступни холодной поверхностью пола, а затем осторожно забирается в кровать.

Всхлипывания резко прекращаются, и парень садится на кровати. В темноте комнаты невозможно узнать цвет, но Кощей может точно сказать, что у обитателя этой кровати светлые волосы и острые черты лица, которые обличают в нем невероятное упрямство. Мальчик проводит тыльной стороной руки по лицу Кощея, и приподнимает его подбородок, заставляя того смотреть прямо в глаза.

— Что ты тут делаешь? - шепчет он.

Кощей сам не до конца понимает, что именно он тут делает, но что-то начинает медленно раздирать его сердца в клочья, и единственное, что он хочет сказать, это:

— Не волнуйся, ты не одинок.

Понимая, что это слишком для начала, он тихо говорит:

— Я случайно подслушал. Прости.

Глаза другого парня все еще хранят в себе капельку враждебности, но все остальное оттаивает от извинения.

— Прости, - эхом отзывается светловолосый, — Я не хотел никого разбудить.

Чувствуя, что проваливается вместе с этим странным парнем в бездонную пропасть эмоций, Кощей честно говорит:

— Не важно. Я все равно слишком волновался, чтобы заснуть.

Он смотрят на друг друга. Пропасть исчезает, временная воронка растворяется в небытие, темнота больше не давит и не кажется такой чужой, и впервые в своей недолгой жизни Кощей на самом деле _понимает_ , какого это - быть _понятым_.

— Тета Сигма, - представляется мальчик, неуклюже протягивая руку.

Не менее неловко Кощей пожимает протянутую руку.

— Пси Эпсилон, - его не покидает чувство полной безопасности, и это все из-за Теты Сигмы, имя которого уже не просто часть статистики, — Но можно просто Кощей, - добавляет он.

Это не его настоящее имя, но ничего не имеет значения, когда рука Теты Сигмы крепко сжимает его ладонь. Кощей не хочет уходить. Только тихие всхлипывания этого парня дали понять Кощею, что он не одинок. На пару секунд Кощей даже почувствовал, что он по-настоящему силен.

Если у него хватит сил, то он останется, и сделает это только для того, чтобы Тете стало лучше. Просто небольшое умозаключение.

Он не спрашивает разрешения, но Тета его не прогоняет, и, в конце концов, они засыпают в обнимку. С первым лучами двух солнц Кощей просыпается, осторожно выпутывается из тонких рук светловолосого и возвращается в свою холодную кровать, где он снова засыпает, чувствуя, как губы расплываются в усмешке. Кажется, все налаживается.

***

Но, увы.

Семья Теты Сигмы была намного менее значимой в обществе, чем семья Кощея с их блестящей репутацией, из-за которой он здесь и оказался. Самые низкие уровни матрицы строго систематизированы, и, возможно, он бы даже не смог оттуда выбраться, если в системе жизни обеспечения не было ничего указано о его положении.

Тета Сигма оказался во второе группе, а Кощей в третьей. Деление на группы происходило без учета особых талантов студентов или чего-то еще, так что не было реальной причины по которой Кощей не должен был дружить со студентом из другой группы; не было реальной причины, но было нежелание делать первым шаг из-за упрямости, и, возможно, даже осознание, что их дружба может стать пятном на блестящей репутации его семьи. Кощей мог подсесть к Тете Сигме за обедом, если не учитывать то, что у них были разные расписания, да и к тому моменту, как Кощей набирался смелости и хотел к нему подойти, вокруг него постоянно кто-то вертелся, будто он был ядром особо важного атома социума. Еще был вариант поймать его после отбоя, но Кощей понимал, что повторное проникновение в личное пространство вряд ли пройдет так гладко.

Так что все, что ему оставалось, это наблюдать за парнем и впитывать в себя каждую черту его лица: высокий лоб, светлые волосы, самоуверенно вздернутый подбородок и непринужденная улыбка. Просто нужно сделать шаг и начать вращаться по орбите Теты Сигмы, но Кощей не хотел стать одним из безликих электронов, постоянно вертящихся вокруг этого высокомерного ядра.

Вместо этого он начал усердно учиться. Он делал все геометрические расчеты за рекордно короткие сроки. Чуть позже он научился делать их немного медленнее, но более аккуратно, исключая даже малейший намек на ошибку, чтобы каждый раз выполнять задание на сто процентов. Кощей научился изменять условия уравнений так, чтобы в ответе всегда получались счастливые числа. На втором году обучения они изучают поэзию их родной галактики на протяжении всей истории. Кощей развлекает себя тем, что превращает пятистопный ямб в двоичный, в квадратичный, а потом начинает сначала, выполняя все без единой ошибки.

Вместо темной мантии инициации он носит алую, и она выделяла его из общей массы черно-белых призраков с нелепыми волосами. Он был на побегушках у старших студентов, как и ожидалось, но даже осознание того, что все другие ученики его возраста тоже прислуживают им, не смягчало силу его негодования. Учителя смотрели сквозь пальцы на его мелкие проступки, не имея оснований полагать, что он был кем-то еще, кроме умного парня, который всегда блестяще выполнял задания. Со всеми остальными ему было просто скучно.

Кощей, проживший ничтожно мало, начал задыхаться в этом крошечном мире.

***

Благодаря хорошим оценкам у него появилось больше свободного времени. Вечера Кощей проводит в полном одиночестве за стенами академии, которая находится у подножья гор Утешения и Одиночества. Если встать на определенное место, то можно увидеть всю лощину как на ладони и Цитадель, горящую золотым огнем в лучах двух солнц. Иногда Кощей сидит в какой-то полузабытой террасе и наблюдает за двойным закатом. Все удваивалось. Вся необычность устройства Галлифрея заключается в том, что вместо одной главной последовательности звезд и звезд-карликов, у них было две главных последовательности звезд, относительно небольшого размера, вращающихся вокруг друг друга на определенном расстоянии и четко рассчитанной скорости. Гравитационные колодцы подчинялись определенной симметрии, а не взрывались. Кощею эту нравилось.

***

Однажды вечером Кощей берет с собой в убежище блокнот со схемами прототипа ТТК, думая обо всех сложных маленьких дополнениях, которые он мог бы внести в слишком прилизанную ТАРДИС 45 типа. Он так увлечен обдумыванием материально-технической стороны удаленной активации системы безопасности, что не сразу замечает, что его место занято. Он уже готов разразиться гневной тирадой в сторону оккупанта, но потом замечает светлые волосы и приподнятый подбородок.

Это абсурд, но Кощей рад, что он вблизи Тета Сигма тоже выглядит нелепо в яркой прайданской мантии. Тета Сигма поднимает голову. На долю секунды он смотрит на Кощея рассеянным взглядом; потом он улыбается, и если присмотреться, то можно заметить в уголках его глаз крошечные морщинки.

— Кощей, если я не ошибаюсь.

Они разговаривали только один раз. Он должен был знать, что остальные зовут его Пси Эпсилон. Но все же.

— Все верно, - Кощей садится рядом с ним со всей грацией, на которую только способен, — А ты должно быть Тета Сигма.

— Кроме меня тут есть еще один тета — Омикрон, - отвечает другой парень, а потом, заговорщически наклонившись вперед, добавляет: — Омикрон думает, что такое имя звучит очень величественно. Это немного похоже на рассуждения Омеги, как думаешь?

Кощей не понимает, о ком идет речь, но чувствует, что должен сказать что-то.

— Только если ты наполовину глухой или уже придумал предсмертное желание.

Его слова вызывают лишь громкий смех.

— Точно! Так что, пожалуйста, зови меня просто Тета, — его лицо становится неожиданно серьезным, — Больше никто не называет тебя Кощеем. Мне тоже не стоит?

Кощей снова чувствует, оба сердца начинают биться чуть-чуть быстрее.

— Нет. Тета, — немного прикусывает губу, — Ты можешь называть меня как хочешь.

Он это говорит, а после хочет что-то добавить, но все мысли в голове путаются и он ничего не может придумать. Тета же выглядит очень задумчиво.

— Я бы тоже хотел иметь имя, которое не было бы величественным. Оно бы стало величественным только тогда, когда я сделаю что-нибудь выдающееся. К примеру, у меня могло бы быть звание, как у Кастиллана.

Теперь рассмеялся Кощей (на самом деле, он просто хихикнул) и сказал:

— Не думаю, что у Кастиллана вообще есть имя.

Они смеются вместе, не смотря на то, что ничего смешного тут нет. Они смеются от облегчения, обрушившегося на их плечи. Кощей знает, что Тета никогда не делал ничего подобного с теми надоедливыми электронами. Он другой. Кощей, абсолютно уверенный в том, что он не похож на прежних знакомых Теты, показывает ему схемы прототипа ТТК, над которым усердно работает. Тета интересуется, можно ли будет с помощью этих дополнений заварить в ТАРДИС чай, и можно ли будет как-нибудь пристроить внутри дирижабль, потому что с недавнего времени они ему очень нравятся. Кощей думает, что было бы неплохо сделать в ТАРДИС пару стазис-капсул. Они еще долго сидят, прислонившись плечом к плечу, и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , все случилось так, как и должно было.

***

Одной теплой ночью, когда на Галлифрей обрушился метеоритный дождь, Кощей осторожно выскальзывает из комнаты и идет на террасу. Тета уже сидит там. Сначала он смотрит на Кощея рассеянным и немного раздражительным взглядом, из-за того, что тот отвлек его, но потом, словно одумавшись, Тета восторженно улыбается Кощею.

— Ты знал, что я буду здесь, - с нотками упрека в голосе говорит он.

— Я просто люблю наблюдать за небом, - пожимает плечами Кощей.

Тишина осторожно укутывает их теплым одеялом и вовсе не кажется неловкой. Каждый из них думает о своем, наблюдая за падающими метеоритами, разрывающими черную гладь неба на множество кусочков. В академии они начали проходить основы телепатии. Кощей не хочет ни с кем делиться своими мыслями, неважно, о чем они, о тупой головной боли или о чем-то слишком личном. Но когда в небе Галлифрея сгорают метеориты, похожие на слезы, все теряет смысл.

— Когда я был маленьким, то всегда думал, что вырасту и стану проводником в поезде, - неожиданно говорит Тета.

Кощей не отвечает. Случайные мысли проскальзывают между ними, и оба даже без телепатии знают, что они так останутся тут, в глубокой тишине ночи.

***

Ни с того, ни с сего Кощей резко начинает расти. Сначала он люто ненавидит свое тело, которое, кажется, вышло из-под его контроля. Чуть позже он осознает, что пока он волновался из-за своего роста и волос, глупо торчавших во все стороны, Тета превратился в существо целиком и полностью состоящее из острых локтей.

Так что когда ни с того, ни с сего Кощей резко начинает расти, он учится, как нужно правильно присоединять электроны в виде своих одногруппников к своей орбите. Секрет прост — всего лишь нужно улыбаться так, как это делает Тета. Он тренируется перед зеркалом очень долго, прежде чем получается правильная улыбка: уголки рта и подбородок немного приподняты, будто он собирается рассказать какой-то большой секрет. У Теты получается лучше, потому что когда он улыбается, появляется чувство, что он светится изнутри. Улыбка Кощея скорее напоминает ухмылку, и когда окружающие находятся возле него, это больше похоже на то, как мотыльки летают возле фонаря, практически опаляя тонкие крылья. Кощей притягивает к себе людей, и они мечтают в будущем хоть отдаленно стать похожими на него, но он лишь усмехается, смотря на них. Он заглянул во временную воронку, и увидел в ней свою уникальность, и, пожалуй, только один человек на этой жалкой планете мог бы увидеть тоже самое.

Но он не прогоняет эту непостоянную группу людей. Ему нравится быть в центре внимания.

***

Тета — жуткий неряха.

Естественно, когда они переехали на этаж выше, Тета и Кощей захотели жить в одной комнате. Никто не был удивлен, но Кощей все равно думал, что взрослые все-таки пару раз поругались, прежде чем они добились своего. И теперь вещи Теты разбросаны повсюду: старые часы, чайный сервиз, бесконечные бумажки с какими-то непонятными каракулями, граммофон и никому не нужный обломок старого метеорита.

Тета вообще постоянно тащил к ним в комнату всякое старье вроде проводов, непонятно откуда взявшихся деталей и веревок, а потом превращал весь этот хлам в замысловатую модель временного потока, которую позже Кощей использовал для своих сложных экспериментов. Не смотря на всю дотошность Кощея, все постоянно взрывалось, наполняя воздух комнаты противным запахом гари. Сначала это сбивало с толку, потому что Кощей никогда не мог подумать, что Тета мог намеренно нанести кому-то ущерб, но пару месяцев спустя он начал замечать, что Тета постоянно за ним наблюдает, будто ожидая, что тот взорвется как пороховая бочка. И Кощей все понял.

За пару дней Кощей научился сам строить макет временного потока из подручных средств. А потом, как бы случайно, сорвал несколько экспериментов Теты, наслаждаясь злостью на его лице, медленно переходящую в грустную улыбку. Они взрывают все снова и снова, и теперь большая часть их свободного времени проходит в обдумывании плана того, как они будут подрывать опыты друг друга.

Все идет хорошо до тех пор, пока они не взрывают часть южного крыла.

***  
— Мы все делаем неправильно, - объявляет Кощей.

Тета лежит на кровати, скромно сложив руки на груди, и смотрит в потолок.

— Дай угадаю. Наказание профессора Боруса показывает нам всю несправедливость общества Повелителей Времени и полностью противоречит всем законам времени, без разрешения которых мы не можем даже чихнуть, - отзывается Тета.

— Заткнись. Сейчас не время валять дурака, - раздраженно говорит Кощей.

— Хорошо, - Тета садится на кровати и внимательно смотрит на друга, — Выкладывай что там у тебя.

— Итак, - Кощей треплет в руках край мантии. Эту привычку он, сам того не понимая, подцепил у Теты, — Прежде всего, мы должны соблюдать законы времени, так?

Тета тихо фыркает, но в целом выглядит довольно заинтересовано, так что Кощей продолжает:

— Эти законы, прежде всего нужны для того, чтобы охранять ткань пространственно-временного континуума. Так же, они следят, чтобы не разрушилось четкое движение от причины до следствия. Итак, внимание, вопрос, - он немного наклоняется вперед, — Откуда мы узнаем, что событие зафиксировано во времени?

— Риторический вопрос? - интересуется Тета.

— Нет. Ну же, давай, думай.

— Из записей в Матрице. Так же все это анализируют и проводят большие исследования. Скукотища.

— Ответ не засчитан, Тета Сигма. Подумай еще раз. Кто именно это определяет?

Тета хмурится, а потом отвечает:

— Повелители Времени.

— Именно, - Кощей снова начинает возиться со своей мантией, — Это значит, что именно Повелители Времени решают, каким должен быть ход истории. Знания, хранящиеся в недрах Цитадели, способны спасти целую Вселенную. И что мы делаем? Мы видим эпидемии, убийства, геноциды, но не можем все исправить из-за того, что какой-то Повелитель Времени где-то узнал о последствиях и не хочет сделать даже крохотный парадокс.

Тета внимательно слушает.

— Как долго ты обо всем этом думал? - Кощей смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом. Обычно Тета немного смущается, когда на него так смотрят, но в этот раз он просто кивает и говорит, — Это все противоречит тому, что ты раньше говорил.

У Кощея отвратительно получается скрывать свои чувства. Любой другой уже давно бы обвинил его в святотатстве, но только не Тета. Он продолжает все так же на него смотреть, и ждет, пока друг соберется с мыслями и продолжит.

— Я сделал некоторые расчеты, - начал Кощей, — Помнишь, как нам дали квантовые установки? В теории их можно применить, чтобы изменить историю. Да, я знаю, что если изменить движение от причины к следствию, могут быть последствия, но не в этом дело. «Ради правосудия» — вот наш девиз. Мы должны помочь вселенной спастись.

— К чему это приведет? - спрашивает Тета, — Ты хочешь изменить Вселенную, но не знаешь, к чему это приведет. Ты дашь им вакцину от чумы, а потом на Галлифрей прилетит кто-нибудь еще и будет требовать помощи в своих проблемах, чтобы восстановить справедливость.

Кощей поджимает губы. Он пытается скрыть все разочарование из-за ответа Теты. До этого момента они всегда были единомышленниками.

— Ты говоришь как один из них. Как один из тех старых болванов, путающих стабильность с застоем, и дрожащих лишь от мысли, что они могут потерять свою власть.

— Нет, - говорит Тета, даже не пытаясь скрыть все разочарование, — Если мы забудем про все законы времени и станет вести себя как Боги, в мире воцарит полный хаос. Просто представь себе это.

Кощей, не желая так просто сдаваться, сказал последний, пожалуй, самый глупый аргумент.

— Что если мы будем изменять маленькие события? Без парадоксов, просто будем менять все в лучшую сторону.

— "Что если"? - повторяет Тета и начинает улыбаться, — Ладно. Мы проведем небольшой эксперимент, окей? Забудь про квантовые установки. Мы немного изменим историю и заодно проверим твою теорию.

***

И именно тогда они начинают свою игру. Они делают её похожей на шахматы, в которые играли во времена Второй Великой и Обильной Человеческой Империи. Сначала они даже называют их шахматами, потому что так действительно удобно, а потом это название так приелось, что отпало желание его менять. Они спят три или четыре раза в день по часу; в остальное время они скрючившись лежат на одной кровати и решают сложные уравнения в шести измерениях. Им удалось изменить ход истории Феохской империи. Они на свой страх и риск изменили состав метана планеты так, чтобы углерод не мешал жить на планете. Они строят военные базы или взрывают их. Они меняют несколько пунктов в Прокламации Теней. В их комнате можно найти только провода и веревку; они самостоятельно проводят маленькие эксперименты, потом срывают их, и записывают все, что происходит. Они ведут счет в своей невидимой игре, в которую всегда играют вместе и никогда, _никогда_ , порознь.

***

В Академии их не научили лишь одному.

Среди всех этих часов физики, искусства, истории, музыки, есть огромная брешь — им никогда не рассказывали, где можно применить все эти знания. Ведь на самом деле все сводится к этому. По крайне мере, пока Кощей пытался рассуждать логически. Как минимум до конца их первого столетия, ни один галлифреец точно не знает, как нужно использовать свое тело и разум. Кощей думал, что тело - это просто сосуд для разума. С ним нужно смириться и понять, что когда оно износится, то сможет обновиться.

— Нет, я был неправ. Это полный абсурд, - тихо пробормотал Кощей после долгого изучения множества книг о галлифрейцах.

Он пришел к выводу, что нельзя ставить под вопрос уникальность и выносливость природы Повелителей Времени. Гораздо более важно понять, разум - это наиважнейшая часть тела, и они крепко связаны.

Даже слишком.

Кощей медленно шел к этому выводу, чувствуя, как на каждом шагу его сердца пропускали удар из-за паники. Все это начинается не сразу, а очень медленно. Сначала ему казалось, что в его мозге что-то взрывается каждый раз, когда он видит Тету. Именно из-за этого он краснел или ронял вещи каждый раз, когда Тета заходил в комнату. Именно из-за этого, когда Тета вполне обоснованно шел заниматься с другими, Кощей чувствовал что-то сродни ярости. Именно из-за этого, когда они ссорились из-за какой-то чепухи, и в какой-то момент слишком близко подошли к друг другу, Кощей слишком много думал о теплом дыхании на щеке, и его тело как-то странно реагировало — щеки краснели, конечности становились ватными. Кощей знал, что это все действие каких-то особых гормонов, тайком путающих все мысли, но он не мог это контролировать, и это действительно его пугало.

Только одно спасало его от подступающего безумия — осознание того, что Тета чувствовал то же самое. Он краснел, заикался, и постоянно, когда волновался, сжимал левой рукой отворот мантии.

— Мы должны что-то с этим сделать, - как-то вечером говорит Кощей.

Тета смотрит на него поверх разобранного прибора.

— Не надо, - голос дрожит от неконтролируемой паники, — Я только начал, и вообще, мне нужно идти. Если хочешь, я бы мог попросить нас расселить…

— Я не об этом, - Кощей резко его обрывает, — Я не позволю тебе так просто уйти, потому что... потому что, — Кощей делает глубокий вздох (его тело под контролем, все четко спланировано) и продолжает, — Мы не убегаем от проблем, Тета. Мы с ними боремся. Мы побеждаем их.

— Как? - спрашивает Тета.

— Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, - обещает Кощей.

***  
На самом деле, решение было очень простым. Если тело - это просто временный сосуд для разума, то главным компонентом в уравнении является именно разум. Если тело не подчиняется разуму, то оно неисправно, и его всего лишь нужно заменить на другое.

Кощей знал, что в его подходе к этой ситуации есть некая… нетрадиционность. Никто не регенерирует в течении первого века своей жизни и, прочитав пару книг, Кощей понимает, почему никто этого не делает.

Потому что это опасно.

Потому что это вредит здоровью.

Потому что этого просто не стоит делать.

Но нигде не было примеров этих "ужасных последствий", потому что эти простые предостережения смогли всех запугать. Все рассказы про преждевременные регенерации скорее смахивали на сказки, так же как и на то, что если Повелитель Времени совершит суицид, в следующей регенерации его тело будет другого пола. Кощей не станет женщиной. Кощей наконец-то сможет все контролировать.

И, возможно, где-то глубоко внутри его сознания тонкий голосок предательски шептал: «Ты изменишься, станешь лучше, и Тета больше никогда не захочет уйти».

Кощей находит пустую аудиторию в нижних уровнях, и закрывается там, где никто, даже Тета, не сможет его найти, и думает, как лучше осуществить задуманное. Медленно и тщательно контролируя ситуацию или как можно быстрее? Чтобы осуществить первый вариант, нужна железная воля и логика, а для второго только страх. Именно поэтому не будет драматического прыжка с самой высокий башни академии или сломанной шеи. Будет кровь. Кощей уверен, что это больно, но если он будет осторожен, то не спровоцирует болевой шок. Ему это не надо. Ему нужно оставаться в сознании, пока все атомы тела не начнут меняться, чтобы он смог полностью продумать свою следующую инкарнацию.

Кощей не мог больше медлить, потому что с каждой секундой его решимость таяла. Сначала он убедился, что он после сможет стереть кровь с пола, и начал искать что-то острое. В идеале это должен был быть нож, но такой примитивной вещи не могло быть в стенах академии. Кощей осторожно достает из кармана дозиметр с достаточно острым краем и делает глубокий вдох. Он оставил Тете записку в комнате: «Комната 6 "в", закат. Приходи, тебя ждет сюрприз», так что все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

Он медленно садится на пол пустынной аудитории, (сейчас не время строить из себя героя) и подносит край прибора к шее. Его тупое ненадежное тело трясется от адреналина, но усилием воли успокаивается настолько, чтобы провести уголком дозиметра по сонной артерии, ни разу не дернувшись. Глубже, еще глубже, просто нужно надавить сильнее. Он немного прикрывает глаза, чувствуя абсолютное спокойствие.

Потом появляется боль.

Кощей резко осознает всю разницу между теорией и реальностью. В этом нет ничего того, что описывают в книгах это не похоже на огонь, или на лед, это нельзя описать ни одной глупой метафорой. Все пугающе просто: мысли путаются, перед глазами все расплывается и темнеет и дикая боль распространяется по всему телу. Он хочет кричать, но не может выдавить из себя ни звука. В последние минуты он не может поддаваться панике, просто не может, он должен думать, он должен выиграть, он должен это контролировать, потому что только так у него все получится.

Все его пламенные мольбы разбились о равнодушие вселенной, но в голове упрямо бьется только одна мысль: _лучше, лучше, лучше, просто позвольте мне быть…_

Резкий удар.

Кощей лежит на боку. Его голова раскалывается от тихого настойчивого стука, который не имеет ничего общего с сердцами. Мир не остановился, он все так же простирается на все пространство и время, его сердца бьются, каждая его частичка гудит от избытка энергии, а в темной аудитории академии на полу все еще есть липкая кровь. Тяжело дыша и посмеиваясь, чувствуя, как от каждого смешка по коже пробегают мурашки, он с трудом поднимается на ноги. Его одежда безнадежно испорчена.

Да. Точно. Новая одежда.

Коридоры еще немного расплываются перед глазами, но Кощей уже может ровно идти; каждый раз, когда вдалеке слышится смех и разговоры студентов, он почти машинально прячется за колонной или где-то еще. Как только Кощей доходит до прачечной, он понимает, что одежда не только пропиталась кровью, но и стала висеть на нем. Настолько быстро, насколько это можно сделать заплетающимися пальцами, он снимает с себя все и надевает первую попавшуюся мантию, запихивая окровавленную за одну из коробок. Так. Дальше. Тета.

Кощей бросается назад, вприпрыжку поднимаясь по лестнице, пока ему не приходит в голову, что вся эта спешка бессмысленна, и он начинает идти более медленно, словно растягивая каждую минуту до того момента, когда он откроет дверь в комнату. Один этаж, второй, и вот он уже здесь, размеренным шагом, натянув на лицо ухмылку, заходит в комнату.

Пусто.

Кощей хмурится, а потом видит на кровати Теты записку и вспоминает. Как же глупо. Ему нужно снова спускаться. Он поворачивается к двери и мимолетом смотрит на зеркало, висящее на стене.

Черты лица стали острее. Он наклоняет голову влево и вправо, не сводя темных глаз с отражения. Короткие, светло-рыжие волосы — действительно кардинальное изменение. Острый подбородок очень похож на подбородок Теты, если смотреть под определенным углом. Он пытается ухмыльнуться; ухмылка кажется ему великолепной, резкой и насмешливой одновременно. Кощей проводит пальцами по своему отражению, оставляя небольшие следы на зеркале. На лбу есть немного засохшей крови. Кровь. Она заполнила всю аудиторию и именно там сейчас Тета.

Кощей выбегает из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Когда он бежит по коридорам, все, кажется, оборачивается против него: он пытается пробраться сквозь огромную толпу студентов, отдавливая кому-то ноги, сбивая с ног девушку с огромной стопкой книг (в его адрес прилетает пару нелестных слов, но он пропускает их мимом ушей). Кощей даже пару раз спотыкается. Он почти упал с лестницы, и это кажется ему безумно забавным, по иронии новый смех кажется ему очаровательным, и сейчас о нем думают все в бесконечных проходах академии. Он подбегает к двери комнату и снова смеется, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы.

Тета трясет его за плечи.

— _Кощей_ , - Кощей благодарно на него опирается. Глаза Теты широко распахнуты, его пробирает крупная дрожь. Кощей все еще смеется, уткнувшись в шею друга.

— Помоги мне, - этот новый голос охрип от ужаса.

Что-то должно случиться. Ожидание ранит сильнее, чем острый край дозиметра, порез от холодного края которого бесследно исчез. Все кажется нереальным, кроме рук Теты, которые тащат его куда-то по лабиринту извилистых коридоров. Он не может признаться даже себе в том, что всю дорогу слишком сильно сжимает мантию Теты, думая только о том, как она приятно пахнет, _слишком приятно_. Они продолжают куда-то идти, схватившись друг за друга, как за спасательный круг, пока наконец не находят достаточно тихий уголок.

Кощей осматривается. Стены комнаты покрашены в странный цвет, но, как ни странно, он успокаивает. Они садятся на пол, руки Теты все еще крепко обхватывают его, словно боясь, что тот снова исчезнет. Высыхают дорожки от слез на щеках. Новых. Кощей сглатывает.

— Лучше? - спрашивает Тета с непривычной мягкостью, немного отстраняясь и изучая его лицо.

— Нулевая комната, - говорит Кощей. Он откашливается, чтобы его голос не звучал так хрипло. Новый голос действительно красив и, пожалуй, у него идеально получается говорить безэмоционально, — Это нулевая комната. Умно.

Взгляд Теты не дрогнул.

— Ты убил себя, - не обвинение. Не вопрос. Просто констатация факта.

— Нет знаний - без риска, - парирует Кощей.

— Лучше бы пощадил себя и нашел какой-нибудь яд, - говорит Тета со странной напряженностью, закрадывающейся в голос.

Кощей качает головой.

— Я должен был быть в сознании, чтобы с этим бороться.

— Ты поступил глупо, - говорит Тета, — _Очень_ глупо, - Тета, немного дрожа, притягивает Кощея ближе к себе, в то время как тот кладет голову ему на плечо, и это кажется самой правильной вещью на свете. Кощей сильный. Он чувствует в себе огромный потенциал этого тела, он полностью уверен в своем разуме. Все будет хорошо.

— У тебя будут большие неприятности, - тихо говорит Тета.

Кощей смеется, наслаждаясь своим смехом.

— Как же я скучал по этому.

***

Слухи уже распространились по всей академии за долго до того, как Кощей предстал перед советом для официального выговора. За его спиной постоянно шептались, но как только он проходил мимо, все замолкали и молча на него смотрели. В такие моменты, Кощей лишь самодовольно ухмылялся и шел дальше, немного приподняв подбородок. Раньше он бы почувствовал себя пристыженным, и старался бы не попадаться никому на глаза. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он был тем, кем хотел быть, и он чувствовал только презрение к своему прошлому.

Совет не сказал ему написать большое сочинение на тему: «Почему я считаю свой поступок неправильным», как это было с профессором Боруса, когда Кощей и Тета взорвали южное крыло. По существу, совет не назначил ему никакого наказания. Они просто объясняли ему всю серьезность его поступка, говорили, что есть границы для научных исследований. Так же они сказали, что сейчас он находится в большой опасности, и ему нужно срочно пройти медицинский осмотр. И в конце строго добавили, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен регенерировать раньше достижения 500 лет.

Кощей разъяренно врывается в комнату. Тета лежит на полу и рассматривает голографическую модель Всемирного Сектора 5. Он резко садится и смотрит на Кощея с огромным облегчением, из-за чего тот сразу успокаивается.

— Как все прошло? - спрашивает Тета.

Кощей рассказывает ему, пытаясь говорить очень спокойно, но в конце зло добавляет:

— Они все такие тупые, Тета. У них нет ни капли воображения. Никто из них никогда не будет рисковать своей шкурой ради кого-то. Континент Диких Стремлений! - его смех звучит слишком жестоко, — Они ничего не знают о диких стремлениях.

— Но горы удачно названы, - спокойно говорит Тета, но его глаза как-то странно сияют. За много лет дружбы Тета научился успокаивать Кощея одной улыбкой, но сейчас не время.

«Я всегда на твоей стороне, но к чему нас приведет вся эта злость?» - тоскливо думает Тета. И он прав, о, он так чертовски прав. Кощей вздыхает и садится рядом с ним, смотря отсутствующим взглядом на медленно вращающуюся модель звездных систем.

— Я изменился? - спрашивает он.

Плечи Теты немного дрогнули.

— Твой разум похож на бархат.

Кощей удивленно на него смотрит.

— Я пока не готов это прокомментировать.

Тета вздыхает и продолжает, словно пытается что-то объяснить себе.

— Все твои мысли уникальны, и они не изменились. Если я закрою глаза, то смогу честно сказать, что ты не изменился. У тебя другое лицо, но ты остался самим собой.

— Точно, - рассеяно говорит Кощей, смотря, как медленно вращающиеся модели планет отбрасывают небольшие тени на пол, — Знаешь, я сейчас думаю о том, что нам еще нельзя делать пару десятилетий.

Тета поворачивается к нему с той самой восторженной улыбкой.

— Ну, это просто вопрос времени.

***  
Они не торопятся. Они делают все постепенно, начиная с неврологии. Дальше — больше. Нейрохимия. Квантовые волны. Теория мысленного общения. Способы изменения чертог разума.

С самого начала становится ясно одно — Кощей собирается стать лучшим во всем. Все прочитанные книги объединяет одно - считается, что юные галлифрейцы в своем первом теле способны только на выполнение простейших мысленных задач, и будет лучше, если во время их первой регенерации кто-то из старших будет рядом, чтобы помочь им справиться со всеми трудностями. Тета и Кощей очень долго над этим посмеивались, прежде чем преступить к изучению медитации.

Сначала Кощей, как и Тета, обустраивает свои чертоги разума как множество комнат, где-то в глубине которых спрятано самое сокровенное — лабиринт зеркал. Между тем, Тета понимает, что он слишком нетерпелив для медитации, так что в качестве первого совместного упражнения они решают исследовать чертоги Теты, которые перемешаны в стиле сумасшедшего викторианского особняка. Тета и Кощей ходят вместе по всему этому безумию, изучая его и иногда смеясь, когда все становится через чур абсурдным. Открывая черную скрипящую дверь, они оказываются в лабиринте зеркал, и продолжают идти через все сознание Теты. В конце концов, они возвращаются в реальность, их лбы прижаты к друг другу. Бешено бьются сердца, и прижатые пальцы к тонкой коже на запястье очень холодные.

— Все повторяется, - говорит Кощей.  
***

Конечно, есть непредвиденные последствия (Кощей мысленно добавляет умение планировать к списку черт, которые он хотел бы иметь в следующей регенерации). Прошло немало времени прежде чем Тета перестал стесняться его нового (правильного, совершенного, созданного Кощеем только для него) тела, и, кажется, полностью его принял, в отличие от остальных. Студенты, которые раньше постоянно вертелись вокруг Кощея, теперь обходят его стороной, точно он пришелец. Из-за многочисленных слухов и домыслов, окружение Теты начинает редеть, и, в конце концов, с ним остаются лишь самые любопытные. Кощей не знает, относится ли окружение Теты к нему по-другому, но чувствует, что все теперь относятся к его другу с долей уважения, и это несомненно раздувает его и без того огромное самомнение.

Но это несущественно. Гораздо важнее то, что из-за своей необдуманной регенерации каждые пару месяцев его разум осматривают на предмет возможных аномалий. Его заверяют, что так будет лучше для него самого, но он не верит, и продолжает все молча терпеть.

Он заходит в один из кабинетов на высших уровнях, с которых открывается поистине захватывающий вид на Цитадель, где его уже ждет профессор Дамия. Она слишком молодая для профессора, но у нее достаточно самообладания и того самого природного терпения, которым обладал Тета.

— Скажи мне, Пси, - начинает она, — Ты не заметил в себе никаких последствий регенерации, кроме изначальной нестабильности?

Кощей вспоминает все бессонные ночи, которые теперь они проводили не за игрой в шахматы, а за исследованием чертог разума друг друга. Его чертоги действительно чем-то напоминают красный бархат. Кощей как-то признался Тете, что его чертоги похожи на лимонное безе. Он рассмеялся и несильно толкнул его в плечо, говоря, что ему стоит относится ко всему происходящему более серьезно.

Это, безусловно, последствие, но оно никак ему не вредит, так что…

— Кроме крайне приятных изменений в характере? - говорит Кощей, слегка улыбаясь профессору Дамие, — Все отлично функционирует, уверяю вас.

Она недоверчиво на него смотрит.

— Может, у тебя болит голова? Или появились странные желания?

Да.

— Ничего того, чего у меня не было раньше, - улыбка медленно превращается в ухмылку.

Болит ли голова? Часто. Кощей не солгал, головные боли мучили его и раньше, но сейчас это происходит чаще, и боль все сильнее напоминала настойчивый стук. Создавалось такое ощущение, что в этом странном ритме спрятана важная частичка его сознания, и если он будет терпелив, то сможет её вернуть. Если он этого захочет. Если так будет лучше. Чтобы это ни было, оно принадлежит ему, а не самоуверенному молодому профессору или кучке старых болванов, так что он ни за что не позволит кому-то найти что-то в своем разуме.

— Тогда мне просто нужно осмотреть твое сознание, Пси, - профессор Дамия постоянно говорит с нотками спокойного профессионализма в голосе, и когда Кощей слабо кивает, она все с тем же спокойным профессионализмом входит в его разум.

Кощей знает, что сейчас будет, и поэтому незаметно возводит стеклянную стену перед зеркалами; мысленный образ профессора Дамии проскальзывает мимо стены и не замечает ни одного отражения. Это настолько простая и легкая иллюзия, что она даже ничего не подозревает. Она просто улыбается и отпускает его.

Появились ли странные желания? Ну, это старая проблема. Он от нее избавился в той старой аудитории. Но когда он входит в чертоги Теты, он все также чувствует, как у друга перехватывает дыхание и как его пробирает мелкая дрожь, потому что он еще не научился скрывать все эти маленькие слабости.

У Кощея есть только один способ избавить Тету от этого страха на несколько десятилетий.

***

Они сидели молча возле друг друга, каждый занимался чем-то своим. Кощей просматривает доступные записи Матрицы, Тета сосредоточенно читает книгу "Полная история Сол-3. 4 издание. Том IV". Это был один из многих тихих вечеров, которые они проводили вместе, но именно тогда Кощей задал давно интересующий его вопрос. 

— Ты знаешь, почему я убил себя? 

Книга с грохотом падает на пол. Тета смотрит на Кощея широко раскрытыми глазами, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более беспечно. 

— Научный интерес. 

— Тета. 

Тета отворачивается. 

— Это сработало? - нехотя спрашивает он. 

Кощей смеется. Просто для того, чтобы посмотреть на то, как щеки Теты заливаются краской. Кощей думает, что Тета вздрогнет, но тот просто рассматривает стену, сжав руки в кулаки. 

— Ну и кто из нас самый спокойный? 

— Я не собираюсь бездумно регенерировать, - огрызается Тета, — Это пройдет. 

— Все это можно прекратить, - Кощей озвучивает эту мысль так, словно он только что пришла ему в голову, — Все пройдет хорошо, и мы уже довольно многое сделали… 

— Конечно, все пройдет, если ты немного поиздеваешься на моим гипоталамусом, - резко отвечает Тета. 

Тишина. Кощей внимательно за ним наблюдает. 

Тета хмурится, поднимается на ноги и быстро подходит к кровати Кощея. 

— Если я скажу хоть слово, ты сразу уберешься из моей головы, - тихо говорит Тета. — Если ты почувствуешь, что что-то идет не так - сразу убираешься из моей головы. 

— Разумеется, - говорит Кощей, слегка кивая головой. Тета не потребовал ничего, чтобы выходило за рамки разумного, но что-то внутри Кощея все равно неприятно зашевелилось. 

Кощей не уверен в том, что он справится, но все равно протягивает руку к Тете, осторожно дотрагиваясь до его виска. Их пальцы почти всегда были рядом, и с каждым разом они все глубже проникали в сознания друг друга, и никогда не замечали, что творится за пределами созданного ими мира. В этот раз Кощей замечает все. 

Учащается пульс. Кровь приливает к щекам, к кончикам пальцев и ко многим другим местам, которые Тета яростно пытается игнорировать. Сбивается дыхание. Все это настолько неуловимо, что, пожалуй, в любом обществе никто бы этого не заметил, кроме тех, кто прожил достаточно и умеет держать себя в руках, не смотря ни на что. 

Кощею надоело делать то, что они делают каждый день. 

Кощей замечает следы нервных импульсов, пронизывающих мозг Теты, и перенаправляет их: его сердца бьются в бешеном ритме, по всему телу пробегает приятная дрожь, все мысли путаются, просто потому что Кощей находится с ним в одной комнате. Кощей все глубже проникает в его чертоги.

Тета судорожно вздыхает (и вовсе не похоже, что ему больно) и полностью расслабляется в руках Кощея. 

Завороженный, Кощей снова это делает. 

Нет ни намека на сопротивление. Тета лишь медленно сжимает в руках одеяло, и с каждым разом делает это все сильнее, пока костяшки пальцев не белеют. Кощей внезапно понимает, что происходит, но не убирает пальцы, а только останавливается. 

— Я... 

— Не останавливайся, - стиснув зубы, произносит Тета. 

Кощей смотрит на него. 

— Тета, - он пытается образумить друга, — Я не уверен, что делаю все пра... 

Тета резко кладет руки ему на шею и целует. Целует его, совсем как представители низших рас, точно так, как это делают галлифрейцы после заключения действительно хорошей сделки на церемонии. Мягкие теплые губы, накрывающие его собственные, сбивают с толку, и он чувствует, как их сознания сталкиваются. Все перемешивается. То, как неаккуратно Тета входит в сознание, оставляет желать лучшего и в обычное время, а сейчас он делает даже в какой-то степени грубо; Тета заполняет все его существо, каждый удар обоих сердец теперь принадлежит только ему, и во второй раз в своей жизни Кощей полностью теряет контроль над собой. 

Его сбитое с толку тело полностью под контролем Теты, и все те желания, которые он, казалось, оставил в далеком прошлом, сейчас снова дают о себе знать. Он вспоминает все, что привлекает его в Тете, с его удивительной способностью делать лучше всё, к чему он прикасается. Кощей чувствует, как у Теты дрожат руки, и они оба хотят, чтобы эти самые руки расстегнули удушающий воротник, проскальзывая под одежду. Он снова посылает импульс в мозг Теты, внутри все взрывается и сгорает от наслаждения, и... ох. С каждым разом импульсы становятся все сильнее, всё глубже проникают в сознание, и Тета издает этот звук, этот тихий безрассудный звук, который Кощей с упоением проглатывает. Они все еще целуются, их зубы постоянно сталкиваются, на губах Кощея начинают появляться синяки, но это не важно. Ничего не имеет значения, пока они находятся настолько близко. Ураган эмоций захлестывает их обоих, но только Тета снова издает этот удивительный звук. И снова. Они перестают целоваться, их лбы прижаты к друг другу, горячее дыхание при каждом выдохе опаляет щеки. Кощей медленно, почти лениво, посылает последний импульс, и Тета с благоговением выдыхает его имя. 

Это невероятно. Все это время Кощей думал, что Вселенная ничтожна мала, но сейчас, когда он связан с этим парнем, самым важным во всем мире, он крепко обнимает его, и ощущение, что он сможет сделать всё, что угодно, накрывает его с головой. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он целует лоб, щеки, губы Теты, снова проскальзывает в чертоги Теты и срывает все ограничители. 

Тета _вскрикивает_ и запрокидывает голову. 

Эхо его криков ударяет в сознание Кощея, и кажется, что эта чудовищная боль реальна, что он снова регенерирует, что он и Тета, и Кощей одновременно, что они стали единым целым, они держатся за друг друга. Просто остаются вместе.

Никто не произносит ни слова. 

Тета нехотя высвободился первым. Кощей возвращается к записям Матрицы, Тета ставит на полку книгу. Они переодеваются, и это уже второе путешествие до прачечной за последнее время, подмечает Кощей. "Все мои гениальные идеи, в конце концов только портят одежду" - мысленно усмехается он. Тета в нерешительности застыл между их кроватями. Кощей приподнимается и аккуратно оборачивает ладонь вокруг его запястья. Быстрый пульс. Они смотрят на друг друга пару секунд, а потом Тета улыбается той самой восторженной улыбкой.   
Они заметно подросли с первой ночи в академии, но это им не мешает тесно прижаться к друг другу и заснуть на кровати Кощея. 

***  
Не было даже речи о том, чтобы все обсудить, но оба заметили, что теперь они понимают чуть больше. Все шло своим чередом: домашняя работа, потом шахматы. Тета и Кощей все так же спорили об изменении мира. Поменялось немногое: взгляды, легкие прикосновения, иногда они засыпали вместе, совсем как в ту первую ночь. Кощей не понимает, что он делает, но скорее умрет, чем признает - ему это нравится. И, кажется, Тете тоже. Так что они продолжают плыть по течению, все еще не понимая, что происходит, но пытаясь все познать, как и всегда.   
Однажды вечером они крадучись пробираются к амбару, таща с собой одеяло и множество листков с различными схемами. Поцелуй, быстрые шаги, смех. Они лежат вместе на красной траве: Тета, сощурившись, смотрит на небо, рука Кощея лежит у него на груди, и они полностью расслаблены. 

— Как думаешь, нам нужно что-то менять? - лениво спрашивает Тета. 

Кощей смотрит в его светло-голубые глаза, и это всё уже давно стало обыденностью; это самый обычный день с Тетой, который почти всегда был рядом с ним. И он понимает. В небе должна взорваться сверхновая звезда, метеоритный дождь должен обрушится на них, или хотя бы легкий ветерок должен пронестись мимо них, чтобы услышать это откровение, но теплый вечер только продолжает давить на них своим спокойствием и тишиной. Кощей снова потерял над собой контроль, поняв одну простую истину - этот глупый серьезный замечательный удивительный парень - самый важный во всей вселенной. Он единственный, кто будет когда-либо иметь такое большое значение в личной вселенной Кощея, и он ничего не сможет с этим сделать. 

А Тета даже _не знает_ об этом. 

— Я, эм, - наконец обретя дар речи, смущенно говорит Кощей. — Кажется, я задремал. 

Тета смеется и повторяет вопрос. 

Они разговаривают. 

Если все действительно так, то Кощей любимыми способами заставит Тету остаться с ним. Проблема в том, что даже мысль, что Тета находится с ним по принуждению, внушает отвращение. Нет. Тета останется, потому что он чувствует то же самое. Просто Кощею нужно убедиться, что остальной мир все также подчиняется его воле.

***  
В последний момент Кощей вспоминает об одном неприятном деле - ему нужно идти на встречу с профессором Дамия. Есть огромная разница между просто нежелательными вторжениями в разум и принудительными исследованиями, и из-за своего легкомыслия к Кощею стали относится с большим подозрением. Теперь все тщательно исследовали его голову, внимательно всматриваясь в каждое отражение зеркал, изучая каждый пыльный угол и самые потаенные мысли. Теперь они могли не только узнать маленькие секреты Кощея. Во время таких проверок они могли узнать что-нибудь о Тете, идя на яркий луч света, освещающий самые темные уголки его сознания. 

Кощей приходит на последнее исследования без опозданий. Он скромно присаживается на свой стул. Профессор Дамия сидит перед ним и улыбается. 

— Доброе утро, Пси. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо. Специально для Вас лучше некуда, - медленно отвечает Кощей, чувствуя, как на губах расплывается ядовитая ухмылка. Пока внутри него свирепствует буря, внешне он старается выглядеть как можно более уверенно.   
Профессор Дамия почти незаметно усмехается. 

— Я рада это слышать. 

Она начинает задавать все те же вопросы: болит ли голова? Какие-либо изменения? Нет и нет, отвечает Кощей, думая: _"Я не могу позволить им все это найти."_ Он многое знает о её примитивном методе, с помощью которого она каждый раз ищет нужную информацию в его сознании. Ему стоило подумать об этом раньше; он мог бы спрятать все сокровенное где-то очень глубоко, почти на самой границе сознания, забыть обо всем, а потом, когда придет время, вернуть все воспоминания обратно. Если он сделает это сейчас, без подготовки, он не сможет вернуть воспоминания без посторонней помощи. Не смотря на его безграничное доверие к Тете, Кощей понимает, у того недостаточно сил, чтобы при случае помочь ему. Кощей сильнее этого, он должен быть умнее этого, и он справится, и профессор Дамия медленно входит в его сознание... 

Вместо того, чтобы полностью расслабиться и позволить ей все проверить, Кощей сопротивляется, прячет все свое существо как можно глубже; он проскальзывает мимо синапсов своего самосознания, подмечая, что он никогда не делал этого раньше. 

И вот он здесь - в этой части сознания нет зеркал. Здесь темно, и, кажется, все сделано с помощью первозданного хаоса. Это место затягивает как временная воронка, и именно здесь рождается этот странный стук в голове. Это даже не место, а отдельная жизнь, часть сознания, о существовании которой Кощей даже не подозревал. Отстранено он замечает, что профессор Дамия смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и она действительно напугана. Раздражение переполняет его. Как же глупо, что он нашел это место с помощью профессора Дамии. 

— Выметайся, - мягко говорит он, — Выметайся из моей головы и не смей больше сюда вторгаться. У меня нет никаких проблем. Ты это знаешь. 

Она вздрагивает и моргает. 

— Прошу прощения, Кощей, - приглушенно говорит она, — Если бы это зависело от меня, никаких осмотров бы не было. Ты можешь идти.

Кощей удивлен, но не в этом теле, а в том темном уголке сознания. Он поднимается со стула. 

— Спасибо, профессор, - говорит он и уходит. 

На полпути к своей комнате он вспоминает, что она назвала его Кощеем, а не Пси. Он медленно садится на ближайший подоконник и истерически смеется, медленно отходя от шока.

*** 

— Пятый закон термодинамики заключается в... Кощей, ты слушаешь?

— Нет, - отвечает Кощей. Тета выглядит крайне раздраженным, и Кощей, смеясь, взъерошивает его волосы, тот толкает его в ответ. Вся эта возня заканчивается так, как почти все в последние дни: Кощей целует Тету, а он медленно проскальзывает в его сознание. Хотя в этот раз Кощей мягко отталкивает его. И в этот раз раздражение Теты искреннее. 

— Я кое-что обдумываю, - говорит Кощей. — Это сюрприз. Итак, пятый закон термодинамики? 

— Не притворяйся, будто тебя волнуют мои знания, - приподнимаясь, надменно говорит Тета. — Тета Сигма, ты, безусловно, гениален, и если бы ты только показывал это на экзаменах... 

— Ну, это, правда, - невозмутимо отвечает Кощей. 

Тета фыркает. 

— Я могу заниматься более интересными вещами. И, кстати, что за сюрприз? 

— Сюрприз, - самодовольно повторяет Кощей. Тета закатывает глаза. 

Он расскажет Тете. Потом. 

***  
Это как найти ключ от двери, которую ты никогда не считал важной, а позже обнаружить, что за ней прячется огромный склад необходимых тебе вещей. Кощея мучили догадки и вопросы. Сможет ли он повторить то, что случайно сделал тогда с профессором Дамия? Что еще он может сделать? И, самое главное, что это за странное темное место в его голове? 

Чем больше Кощей думал над ответом на последний вопрос, тем сильнее у него росла уверенность в том, что он об этом когда-то читал. Происходящее напоминало ему сказки Повелителей Времени про токлафанов и прочих монстров, но Кощей уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы уметь отличать правду от вымысла. 

Ответы на первые два вопроса найти было проще. 

Он подловил в коридоре одного из студентов первых курсов Академии. Все уже давно привыкли, что младшие студенты были на побегушках у старших, и можно было не бояться, что этот мальчишка побежит кому-то что-то рассказывать, но Кощею нужно было быть полностью уверенным, что тот будет держать язык за зубами. 

— Да, сэр? - взволнованно спрашивает мальчик. 

Кощей смотрит ему прямо в глаза. 

— В верхней части северного крыла есть диск с данными о редких видах оружия, - говорит он мальчику, — Это не запрещено. Достань его и принеси мне. Я буду ждать тебя во дворе у главных ворот. Никому не говори, кто тебя послал за ним, - глаза мальчика немного потускнели, но он продолжает отстранено смотреть на Кощея, и тот, на всякий случай, добавляет. — Ты подчинишься мне. 

Меньше чем через час в его распоряжении оказывается информация, из-за которой у него могут быть серьезные неприятности. Он смеется и кладет в карман диск.

Через неделю проб и ошибок он понимает, что практически никто в своей первой регенерации не поддается гипнозу; его бросает в жар, когда он понимает, что возможно его способности увеличились именно из-за той встречи с профессором Дамия, или это все просто было случайностью. Некоторые учителя назначают ему наказания из-за откровенной грубости, но вряд ли это можно назвать проблемой; каждый раз, когда его заставляли делать очередную монотонную работу, вроде мытья аудиторий или сортировки картотеки, он сваливал это все на других, но настолько далеко все доходило редко. Чаще всего Кощею было достаточно лишь обезоруживающе улыбнуться, и ему все прощалось. Кощей научился очаровывать кого-то словами, без использования гипноза. Он делает окружающих такими, какими хочет их видеть. 

Одновременно с этим он по кусочкам собирает информацию. В конце концов, знания - сила.

***

Вскоре у Кощея собирается достаточно данных, чтобы составить план действий. Он разбирается со всем, пытаясь придумать разные способы использования одной и той же детали. Кощей не совсем уверен, что этого всего хватит, чтобы обойти систему безопасности Матрицы, но он непременно должен попробовать. 

Между тем третьестепенный экзамен уже совсем близко, и от его результатов зависит их будущее образование. Кощей уверен в своих знаниях, и Тета, возможно, тоже, но он может забыть большую часть пройденного материала, если не начнет более усердно готовиться. И именно из-за этого Кощей не решается посветить друга в свои планы по взлому Матрицы. Окончание Академии с отличием гораздо важнее, чем какая-то глупая затея Кощея. 

— Хэй, может, хватит уже заниматься? - говорит Тета, высунув голову из-за двери. — Рыбы мигрируют и их пение слышно даже отсюда. Ушас и другие девочки собираются пойти и посмотреть на это. Ну же, пойдем с нами. 

— Думаю, Ушас просто хочет их препарировать, - рассеянно говорит Кощей. Ушас довольно долго общается с Тетой, и можно даже сказать, что она по-своему умна, но она определенно не стоит времени ни Кощея, ни Теты. Кощей неопределенно машет рукой в сторону Теты и возвращается к работе. – Иди, спасай рыбешек. Я буду тут, когда ты вернешься. 

Тета смеется и уходит.

Оставшись в полном одиночестве, Кощей бегло просматривает свои записи. После этого он приступает к осуществлению задуманного - это занимает неопределенное количество времени, но вскоре все позади. Бинарные звезды мягким золотым светом заливают комнату к тому времени, как прибор в руках Кощея издает тихий перезвон. Когда он его включает, на маленьком экране услужливо появляются слова "Пароль введен правильно, вставьте ключ Рассилона для дальнейшей работы". Кощей сморщился. Он несомненно талантлив и умен, но вряд ли он сможет прийти в Капитолий и просто приказать Хранителю принести ему артефакт Рассилона, чтобы позже сделать дубликат, Да, спасибо, и вам доброго вечера, сэр. 

Только если... 

Только если не учитывать факт, что в Цитадель допускают учеников старших курсов с блестящей репутацией, если у них есть письменное разрешение одного из профессоров. Прежде чем он закончить эту мысль, Кощей отвлеченно подумал, он видел подпись профессора Дамия достаточно количество раз, чтобы без труда её подделать. Он медленно отходит от стола и утыкается невидящим взглядом в белую стену. Во время ранних походов в Капитолий по разным причинам, он смог довольно сносно изучить его строение. Сделать копию ключа тоже не так сложно, у Теты и Кощея немного кремния, который они используют в менее незаконных проектах. По существу, самая сложная часть это убедить Хранителя Матрицы расстаться с ключом. 

У Кощея сбивается дыхание. Вряд ли Хранитель сейчас проживает свою первую регенерацию. Но Хранитель - наследственная должность, и нет никакой гарантии, что он изучал только те ментальные основы, которые они проходят в Академии. Если Кощея поймают, он попадет в ужасные неприятности. Если нет, то…

Он продолжает стоять в комнате, звезды равнодушно горят в небе, пока он до боли сжимает поддельное разрешение в одной руке и кусок кремния в другой. Делая ненужный вдох, он быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты.

***  
— Где ты был? - спрашивает Тета. 

— Гулял, - говорит Кощей с плохо скрываемым торжеством. 

Вокруг Теты разбросаны детали, смятые листы, куча набросков и он выглядит очень недовольным происходящим. 

— Несомненно, - огрызается он. — Где именно ты гулял? 

— Я прогулялся до Цитадели. Подумал, что было бы неплохо размяться за пределами Академии после учебы.

Вся злость внезапно превращается в почти осязаемую боль. Тета потирает запястье большим пальцем через ткань мантии и говорит, буравя взглядом пол. 

— Поющие рыбы были за пределами Академии, - в ответ Кощей только пожимает плечами. — Было весело. Девочки были очень милыми. 

Немного подумав, Кощей достает из кармана ключ, даже, можно сказать, Ключ, осторожно проводит по нему пальцем, а позже не менее осторожно вставляет его в скважину. Прибор немного звенит, и на него потоком обрушивается вся информация о людях, живых или мертвых, о временных линиях в различных частях Вселенной, начиная с События Один. 

Он ждет, что Тета его спросит, о том, что он сейчас делает. Он даже успел придумать подходящую историю; Кощей уже рассказывал ее Хранителю, объясняя свой интерес к Матрице и Ключу проектом в Академии, и ему действительно нужно посмотреть на Ключ хотя бы одним глазком. Это правдиво, если не брать во внимание некоторые факты. Тета распознает его ложь, начнет расспрашивать о деталях, и он будет действительно поражен, восхищен, и возможно даже немного напуган новым навыком Кощея. Он ждет. 

Тета лишь раздраженно фыркает, и отходит в другой конец комнаты. Кощей чувствует, как оба сердца пронзает острое разочарование.

***  
Он не знает с чего начать. В его руках информация о всей Вселенной, и он полностью растерян, потому что не знает, с чего можно начать. В конце концов, он начинает поиск с каталогов файлов, ища интересные категории. Может, он начнет с биодаты. Его собственной. Вместо _Пси Эпсилон_ он машинально ищет _Кощей_. 

_Ошибка: идет обработка информации_. 

Кощей с неподдельным удивлением смотрит на эту фразу. Его имя не только внесено в официальный архив, но и пару минут спустя под сообщением появляется еще одно, объясняющее, что технически эта запись существует, но она не является абсолютно точной, и ему пока не стоит туда заглядывать. 

Его этого не волнует. Кощей закрывает сообщение. 

_Кощей Бессмертный_ \- гласит заголовок. В статье рассказывается о Сол-3, какой-то далекой планете, о которой Тета недавно читал. Там говорится о мифологии, охране бесконечных перерождений. Сундуки, яйца и кончики игл. Кощей читает это со странным ощущением дежавю, и всё, что он узнал за последний век всплывает у него в голове, все законы времени, которые он знает на зубок, и это всё очень-очень-очень плохо. 

Он достает дубликат Ключа Рассилона и осторожно прячет его за книгами на полке. Он не решает вернуться к записям Матрицы еще очень и очень долго.

***  
Экзамены быстро заканчиваются. В последнюю четверть обучения в Академии они начали заниматься чем-то абсолютно новым: вся теория оставлена на потом, и теперь они перешли к изучения более практических социальных вопросов. Им собираются устроить экскурсию, где они под пристальным наблюдением будут рассматривать ТТК с определенными параметрами - именно этого больше всего ждут Кощей и Тета - но им неустанно напоминают, что способность путешествовать сквозь время и пространство - это только часть того, что должен уметь делать Повелитель Времени. Еще они должны уметь ориентироваться в обществе здесь и сейчас. Это умение, по мнению профессоров, является гораздо более важным и менее опасным, чем путешествия. 

— Осторожность — лучшая часть отваги, - бормочет Тета во время очередной лекции. 

— Что? - говорит Кощей. 

— Фальстаф. Шекспир. 

— Кто? 

Тета закатывает глаза, но делает это без малейшего намека на раздражение. Кощей начинает злиться только тогда, когда им приходится пробиваться через толпу учеников в официальных прайдонских мантиях, которые все должны были надеть для церемонии. Светло-рыжие волосы Кощея отвратительно смотрятся с красным (его переполняет нелепая ностальгия по мантии Инициации), и он думает, что гораздо лучше смотрелся бы в черном. Тета смотрится еще более нелепо в своей мантии, и Кощей целует его в нос, смеясь над хмурым видом. 

— Нам нужно держаться от друг друга на расстоянии, - начинает Тета, — Как только мы придем на эту вечеринку. 

Он видит немой вопрос на лице Кощея и добавляет: 

— Боруса знает. Сколько раз ты приходил на лекции в помятой одежде? 

— Точно, - немного смущенно говорит Кощей. 

— Разумеется, это все просто подростковое влечение, - говорит Тета, с большой долей иронии в голосе. — Нам правда нужно быть сдержаннее, иначе... 

— Я все понял, мой дорогой Тета. 

Тета морщится, поправляя воротничок. 

— Я должен взять себя в руки, чтобы сейчас не сбежать в ТАРДИС. Ох уж это обучение. Ненавижу эти мероприятия. 

Кощей почти согласился с ним, но через час он всё еще жив, несмотря на всё ворчание Теты, и, кажется, это всё начинает ему нравиться. Он медленно ходит по залу, и люди к нему тянутся. Девушки с огромным количеством косметики на лице выглядят еще больше абсурдно, чем он или профессоры. Тета всем улыбается, опустив голову и вцепившись в свой левый рукав, как в спасательный круг, и каким-то образом именно в этот день окружающие подмечают то, что Кощей уже знает на протяжении десятилетий; они все пытаются обратить внимание Теты на себя, не обращая внимания на его нежелание с кем-то общаться. Кощей тем временем принимает участие в их небольшом разговоре с помощью легкой улыбки. Он и Тета - бинарные звезды космоса; людей гравитацией притягивает к ним, и, с точки зрения Кощея, в этом есть что-то неправильное. 

Кощею начинает нравится то, что он может сказать что-то, и, добившись определенного ответа, сменить маску - он может быть студентом, ученым или юным льстецом. Никто из них ничего о нем не знает, но он начинает что-то узнавать о них, исходя из повторяющихся жестов, слов, микроэмоций, мелькающих у них на лицах. Это дается ему легко.

Ему интересно, как Тета на самом деле справляется с происходящим.

***  
Он слишком много думает о Тете в последнее время. 

Изучение сознания Теты теперь не похоже на прогулку по викторианскому особняку, это скорее как прикосновение янтарных лучей света к сознанию. Лучи отражаются яркими вспышками в зеркалах Кощея, заставляя его тяжело вздыхать и сильнее держаться за Тету. Это нечто совершенно новое и фантастическое. И лишь иногда Кощей думает о том, какого это было бы, если бы он потянул за собой Тету, в ту темноту, прямо на настойчивый ритм временной воронки. Он думает, что смог бы осветить свет там. 

И еще у них есть ТАРДИС - симпатичная модель 45-го типа, которую они используют для обучения. Кощей находит её скучной, хотя и легко управляемой. Тета же моментально влюбляется в этот корабль, даже скорее не в саму модель, а в мысль о ТАРДИС; днями напролет он не говорит ни о чем, кроме нее, постоянно бормочет о деталях, сканерах, схемах, сложных скреплениях, сомнительном чувстве свободы, и Кощей начинает чувствовать, что это глупая машина стала новой возлюбленной Теты, оттеснив его в сторону. Это полный абсурд, и Тета понимает это спустя некоторое время, начинает заново учиться говорить о других вещах. И, казалось, все забылось, но... 

Но, Кощей иногда думает: когда Тета регенерирует, останутся ли прежними его чувства? Кощей хочет верить, что всё будет так же, как и с его регенерацией, но он знает, что Тета вряд ли настолько хорошо владеет ментальными техниками, чтобы регенерировать, учитывая его предпочтения, но все же надежда была. При любых обстоятельствах сущность Теты останется неизменной - его свет, лимонное безе, старинный особняк... но вопрос в том, является ли Кощей частью неизменной сущность Теты. 

Ему просто интересно, каким станет Тета переродившись, вот и все. Он никогда не станет это проверять, но ничто ему не мешает мечтать об этом. 

И ему снится это: он резко всаживает примитивный нож в грудь Теты до тех пор пока воздух между ними не начинает светиться от альтронной энергии, он ловит последний вздох этой регенерации губами, и даже во сне Кощей вздрагивает от наслаждения. Новый Тета в его руках все еще блондин, его волосы теперь вьются и все черты лица стали мягче. Его глаза не изменились, они в точь точь какие были, и, кажется, Кощей уже знает ответ на свой вопрос. 

***  
Затем он просыпается в одиночестве. 

В этом нет ничего особенного: иногда он просыпается первым, иногда Тета. Последний, видимо, снова беспокойно спал и пинался, и поэтому Кощею с вялым недовольством пришлось перебраться на другую часть кровати. То, что Теты нет, признак того, что у него ранняя лекция. 

Беспокойство начинает закрадываться только ближе к полудню, после того как Тета не появился на совместном уроке с Кощеем. Он почти хочет списать свое беспокойство на растущую паранойю, когда он слышит обрывок разговора в коридоре: 

— ... Я слышала, что он крал одну из тренировочных капсул времени и сейчас он находится где угодно во времени.

Кощей замирает и резко поворачивается к злополучной парочке студентов, которым, наверное, еще только сорок лет, и угрожающе спрашивает: 

— Кто?

Девочка начинает заикаться, но мальчик поднимает глаза на Кощея, и совершает ошибку. Кощей даже не прикладывает никаких усилий, но лицо мальчика расслабляется, его глаза стекленеют и он приглушенно говорит: 

— Тета Сигма, сэр.

Кощей ругается - он редко позволял себе такое кощунство, но сейчас не время об этом думать - он срывается с места и бежит в свою комнату. Он перерывает всю полку в поисках дубликата Ключа Рассилона, но ответ Матрицы пафосный, но бесполезный; она сообщает, что выше упомянутый Тета Сигма находится вне периметра, 1862 HE, на Каскаде Медузы. Ни слова про то, что он там делает. Ни слова про то, почему он там оказался. Ни слова про то, почему он бросил Кощея. В отчаянии Кощей пытается найти хоть что-то еще. 

— Разумеется, я знаю, что такое Каскад Медузы, - раздраженно бормочет он, как только видит статью. — Область космоса около пространственно-временного разлома, постоянно изрыгающее впустую энергию и обломки истории. Но _почему_... 

Где-то глубоко внутри него промелькнуло внезапное подозрение. Идиот. Безответственный, _эгоистичный_ идиот. 

Остававшуюся часть дня он проводит в слепой ярости. Нет смысла возвращаться, только чтобы снова услышать обрывки чьих-то сплетен в коридорах или рассеянно слушать лекции, мысленно находясь в другом месте. Даже находясь в комнате, он постоянно слышит громкие голоса снаружи, повторяющие только один вопрос, от которого у Кощея начинает безумно болеть голова - _почему Тета Сигма не взял своего лучшего друга с собой?_

Когда бурчащий живот уже начинает болеть от голода, Кощей решается спуститься в столовую и, разумеется, именно в этот самый момент Тета решает вернуться. В столовую Кощей входит не проронив не слова, пока все другие активно обсуждают все слухи, из которых можно понять одну вещь: Тета сигма был около пространственно-временного разлома Каскады Медузы. И закрыл его. Сам. 

На выходе из столовой нет очереди, и Кощею не приходится пробиваться через толпу. Он медленно выходит с непроницаемым выражением лица. Теперь, когда всем была известна правда, каждый считал своим долгом что-то в неё добавить: Тета временно отстранен, Тета исключен, Тета новый герой Галлифрея, и профессора собираются его почетно наградить. Тета, возможно, будет первым. Отовсюду слышны подобные разговоры, приукрашенные дополнительными фразами, но Кощею все равно. Он просто проходит мимо. 

Теты еще не было в комнате, когда вернулся Кощей. Но он придет. Кощей садится в сгущающихся сумерках, тайно ненавидя все эти бродящие за окнами тени, и ждет. 

Когда Тета приходит, он включает свет и немного подпрыгивает от неожиданности, замечая Кощея, неподвижно сидящего на его кровати. Тета не выглядит так, будто его наказали. Тета выглядит подавленным, немного удивленным, очень усталым, и невероятно довольным собой. 

— Кощей! - говорит он. 

— Тебя выгнали? - прямо спрашивает Кощей. 

— Нет, нет, - отвечает Тета, нервно теребя рукав мантии. Глупый жест. — Меня отстранили на месяц. Завтра меня отправляют домой. 

Он слегка смеется, но его смех звучит слишком наигранно. 

— Остается только надеется, что мама будет более снисходительна, чем Совет.

— За что именно тебя наказали? - интересуется Кощей. Его голос звучит вполне нормально, если не считать притворной ласки, от которой все внутренности скручиваются. — За похищение временной капсулы? За несанкционированное вмешательство в историю? Или же за обычную глупость? 

Тета моргает. 

— Мы говорили об этом. 

— Неужели?

— Да, - Тета с опаской присаживается на край кровати Кощея, поворачиваясь лицом к нему. — Улучшение Вселенной и всякое такое. Признаю, я не счел нужным во всем разобраться как надо, но у меня была цель. Ну, ты понимаешь. Энтропия* разлома стремительно увеличивалась, и некоторых бедолаг вырывало из их временных линий и выбрасывало в другой уголок космоса. Я не сделал ничего плохого. 

Кощей холодно на него посмотрел, и Тета заерзал на месте. 

— Я запечатал его. Я думал, есть два способа - месяцы планирования и расчетов, а потом использовать огромное количество энергии и в в конечном итоге сделать все только хуже. Или просто использовать свое имя. 

Звенящая тишина повисла в комнате. 

— Вот почему ты не взял меня с собой, - наконец говорит Кощей. 

Тета отводит взгляд, но потом снова украдкой смотрит на Кощея. 

— Да. 

— Я бы мог сказать тебе свое, - хрипло говорит Кощей. 

— Не глупи, - в привычном раздраженном тоне говорит Тета. 

Кощей смотрит ему прямо в глаза и произносит первый слог. Стены гудят. Лицо Теты резко белеет; он спрыгивает с кровати и быстро кладет ладонь на рот Кощея, заставляя того замолкнуть. 

— Ты рехнулся? 

Кощей со злость спихивает его руку. 

— А ты? 

— Я не произносил свое имя в здании Галлифрея, где полным полно людей! - ощетинился Тета. 

— Верно. Ты произнес его в никчемном пространстве за миллиарды световых лет отсюда. Просто выплюнул и оставил его там. Как можно быть настолько тупым? 

Они оба вскакивают на ноги, их пробивает крупная дрожь. Тета моргает, облизывает губы. 

— Ты ревнуешь, - Тета произносит это медленно, словно смакует это небольшое откровение. 

_Ты не доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы сказать его. Ты не веришь, что я смогу его сохранить в секрете._

Эти слова застревают в глотке, и Кощей не может их произнести. Вместо этого он говорит что-то более ужасное. 

— Мы всё делаем вместе, - его лицо горит от стыда. 

— Да неужели? - спокойно спрашивает Тета, заставляя Кощея чувствовать себя намного хуже. 

— Ты знаешь, что я не вру, - отвечает Кощей, стиснув зубы. 

— Конечно, - произносит Тета. — Ты, должно быть, действительно думаешь, что я настолько тупой. Походы в Цитадель. Часы работы с разными схемами и деталями. Студенты, постоянно бегающие туда сюда по твоим поручениям. 

— Я... 

— Неважно, чем ты занимаешься, - Тета подходит ближе. — Я просто думал, что ты расскажешь мне обо всем, чем ты занимаешься. Возможнно, ты не заметил, но у меня есть и другие друзья. Ты бы мог тоже общаться с кем-нибудь еще, но нет, это слишком _унизительно_ для тебя... 

— Хватит, - со страхом говорит Кощей. 

— Но дело не только в этом! - резко говорит Тета. — Я тебя _спрашивал_ , но ты мне ничего не сказал. Ты сознательно что-то от меня скрывал и считал, что ты имеешь на это право. У меня не было от тебя никаких секретов, я всегда все тебе рассказывал, но ты думал, что так и надо. Но ты не прав. Все происходит не так. 

— Замолчи, - голос Кощея дрожит. 

— Я все вижу, - говорит Тета, игнорируя его. — У меня есть глаза, и я знаю тебя. Ты отправляешь детей выполнить грязную работу - то, что не можешь сделать сам. Они делают всё это не по собственной воле. Я знаю, что нет такого закона, но не могу поверить, что ты их гипнотизируешь... 

— Замолчи! 

— И еще кое-что, - Тета повышает голос, он весь дрожит, и Кощей с ужасом понимает, что Тета плачет. — В твоей голове нет ничего кроме моих отражений, Кощей, но где-то в глубине сознания, есть что-то еще, это похоже на... 

— Замолчи, _замолчи_! 

— На пустоту. 

Кощей хватает Тету за плечи, встряхивает его и неистово кричит: 

— Заткнись! _Ты подчинишься мне_! 

Они замирают. 

Щеки Теты медленно краснеют. 

— Что? - Нарочито мягко говорит он. 

Руки Кощея бессильно опускаются. 

— Тета... 

Тета делает шаг назад. 

— Уходи, - тихо говорит он. — Уходи. Возвращайся завтра. К тому времени меня уже не будет здесь. 

— Я не хотел, - слабо возражает Кощей. 

— Я знаю, - говорит Тета, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Но ты это сделал. 

Кощей хочет подойти к нему ближе и обнимать Тету до тех пор, пока он не поймет, что он действительно не хотел этого. Кощей хочет попросить прощения, Кощей хочет, чтобы _Тета_ извинился. Кощей хочет вернуться в самое начало, когда Тета проснулся с мыслью о краже ТАРДИС, когда он сам на мгновение обнаружил внутри себя странную темноту. Он хочет, чтобы Тета ему _помог_. Он хочет слишком много. 

— Что я могу сделать? 

Тета пожимает плечами - маленький жест беспомощности. 

— Сейчас я уеду на месяц. И что-то должно, - он что-то замечает на лице Кощея, и поэтому его голос смягчается, — Измениться. Я не имею не малейшего понятия с чего можно начать, но знаю, что тебе нужно измениться. 

Он подходит к двери и отрывает её. 

— Думаю, ты можешь заночевать у Дракса или кого-нибудь еще. 

Кощей отрешенно кивает и закрывает за ним дверь.

***

 _Изменения_. 

Кощей находит осколки в одной из лабораторий. Он находит несколько мантий в прачечной. Он идет в пустую нулевую комнату. Запасной комплект одежды он аккуратно складывает в углу. Кощей стаскивает с себя одежду; малиновая ткань с тихим шелестом укрывает холодный пол. Осколки впиваются ему в руку, и он отстранено улыбается. 

В этот раз он станет тем, кем захочет. В этот раз ему не будет так больно. Он станет невероятно умным, Тета увидит, что он изменился и сможет его простить. 

Пульсирующая боль в груди должна внушать страх, но это разрушающееся тело ничего не чувствует из-за адреналина. Он проводит краем осколка по тому же месту и отбрасывает его в сторону; он медленно оседает на брошенную мантию и ждет темноту, ждет вспышку света. 

В этот раз темнота приходит слишком быстро - она, кажется, ждала его, такая привычная и успокаивающая, она медленно захватывает все его тело, каждый уголок его сознания. В этот раз свет придет не скоро. 

*** 

Он не додумался взять с собой зеркало. Полностью изменившийся Кощей уходит из нулевой комнаты очень рано. Он проходит через одну из пустынных гостиных и останавливается на пару минут перед зеркалом, изучая свое отражение в тусклом свете. У него осталась борода, и к этому лицо она подходит гораздо сильнее, темные волосы, выразительные брови. Он пытается улыбнуться, но у него получается только ядовитая усмешка. 

В этот раз он старается не смотреть на свои новые глаза. 

Тета уже проснулся и собирает вещи, когда Кощей заходит в комнату. Он смотрит на высокий силуэт Кощея в дверях. 

— Да? 

Сердца Кощея болезненно сжимаются. Тета не узнал его. Ну разумеется. Он даже не догадывается. На долю секунды Кощей хочет притвориться кем-нибудь другим - профессором, потерявшимся студентом, другом его друга, но Тета продолжает отсутствующе смотреть на него и он не может больше этого вынести. 

— Это я. 

— Оу. 

Кощей мнется в дверном проеме. Он ждет, что Тета сделает первый шаг. 

— Это не то, что я имел ввиду, - в конце концов произносит Тета. 

— Это все, что я смог придумать.

— Итак, - говорит Тета. Его руки сцеплены в замок, и сам он выглядит очень напряженным, — Перезагрузка? Мы должны снова притвориться, что все идет хорошо, потому что ты стал кем-то новым? Это не игра, Кощей! Ты уже потратил две регенерации впустую! 

— Это тело обеспечит мне стопроцентный успех, - мягко говорит Кощей. 

Тета долго смотрит на Кощея, затем быстро закидывает все оставшиеся вещи в чемодан, захлопывает его и тащит за собой, стараясь не подходить близко к Кощею. 

— Пока, - бросает он и уходит. 

Кощей пожимает плечами и заходит внутрь. У Теты есть целый месяц, чтобы ко всему привыкнуть. 

*** 

Он снова предстал перед Высшим Советом. В этот раз они выглядят действительно серьезно - они не говорят ему, что подобного рода регенерации слишком опасны. В этот раз исследования его сознания проводит Боруса, а не Дамия. Зеркала отходят на второй план, и Боруса врывается в его разум, прямо в ту темноту, как холодное лезвие ножа. 

— Когда это началось? - спрашивает Боруса.

— С первой регенерации, - честно отвечает Кощей. 

Боруса кивает. 

— Тета Сигма больше не будет делить с вами комнату, - говорит Боруса. Кощей резко поднимает голову. — По его личной просьбе. 

Немного подумав, Боруса добавляет: 

— А что на счет вас, юноша, вы, к сожалению, слишком хороши, чтобы быть исключенным.

Кощей задумчиво на него сморит. 

— Вы меня недолюбливаете, профессор. 

— Я бы рискнул сказать, что терпеть вас не переношу, да. 

Кощей улыбается. На этот раз он стал тем, кто улыбается из-за плохих вещей. 

***

Ему снится, что у него есть лопата, которой он выкапывает яму у корней странного дерева с зелеными листьями. Он достает из ямы железную шкатулку и открывает её с помощью лопаты. Пушистая, лохматая тварь выпрыгивает из шкатулки, а после, словно подчиняясь тому странному закону снов, превращается в тощую птицу, которая оставляет в его руках яйцо. Кощей случайно прижимает его к груди - оно рассыпается, и в его руках не остается ничего кроме скорлупы, которую он со злостью сжимает в ладонях. Он стряхивает с рук пыль, оглядывается по сторонам в поисках подсказки, и замечает Тету, который с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за происходящим. 

— Где она? - требовательно спрашивает он. 

— У меня её нет, - отвечает Тета. — Но я видел её однажды. Она прекрасна. 

— Скажи мне где она! 

Тета качает головой. 

— Ты не узнаешь, пока не научишься говорить "пожалуйста", - говорит он, заговорщицки наклоняясь вперед. — Не верь им. Все дело не в иголке. 

Он усмехается - его губы перекашиваются в ядовитой усмешке, что совершенно на него не похоже. 

— Как быстро летит время. 

Кощей резко просыпается в одиночестве. 

*** 

Кощей не прилагает никаких усилий, чтобы найти Тету, и в тоже время не избегает его, когда тот возвращается в Академию. Тета делает так же. Они случайно ловят взгляды друг друга в классе, но никогда не подходят ближе, чтобы заговорить. Эта бессмыслица продолжалась довольно долго, пока они, наконец, не столкнулись лицом к лицу в коридоре. 

— Привет, - говорит Кощей. — Хорошо провел каникулы? 

— Это было довольно хорошее изгнание, - говорит Тета. — Мама считает, что ты плохо на меня влияешь. 

— Возможно, она права, - пожимает плечами Кощей. — Мамы обычно всегда правы. 

— Мои перспективы в учебе отнюдь не блистательны. Родители думают, что лучшим вариантом для меня будет жениться на какой-нибудь девушке из хорошей семьи. Мне даже прочитали огромную лекцию по этому поводу. 

— Разумно, - говорит Кощей. Он уже даже может представить её себе: она будет симпатичной, полностью очарованной выдумками Теты, и будет иногда отпускать беззлобные шуточки по поводу его школьных друзей. Кощею она понравится. Тете сначала тоже, но позже ему это все наскучит. Кощей уже сейчас это понимает. 

— А ты?

— А я буду путешествовать или стану профессором, чтобы позлить Борусу. 

Тета слегка улыбается. 

— Ну разумеется. 

Кощей думает, что это еще не конец. Это не может закончится из-за девушки, или драки, или мелкого наказания. Это даже не исчезнет в огне взрывающейся звезды или в мраке черной дыры. Они вне времени. Однажды он узнает имя Теты. Однажды они будут играть уже за пределами этого мира. Может однажды Тета даже простит его. Кощей едва сдерживает улыбку, когда ловит на себе мимолетный взгляд Теты. Он смотрит на него с кривой усмешкой. 

— Да, - неожиданно говорит Тета. — Я знаю. 

Они достигли развилки коридора. Теперь они идут разными дорогами.


End file.
